


Iron smell

by LetSnox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Boot Worship, Boxers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gags, M/M, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Socks, Spit Kink, Sweat, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetSnox/pseuds/LetSnox
Summary: Gajeel and Natsu are in a relationship. They live together in a house near the guild. Gajeel went on a week long quest and Natsu wants to surprise Gajeel when he comes back. The quest was exhausting and Gajeel worked up quite a lot of sweat much to Natsu's pleasure.





	Iron smell

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, my first fan fic. I hope you enjoy it and please excuse my English if it's off at some places. It is not my mothertongue.

It was almost time. Gajeel was almost home from a long quest that lasted roughly a week. Natsu hadn’t seen his boyfriend since he went off to fight some smaller Dark Guilds in far away cities. He went of alone, cockily saying that he doesn’t need any help dealing with those Dark Guild punks. In the meantime Natsu prepared their home. He wanted to give Gajeel a special welcoming home after his long quest. He wanted him to finally relax and feel good. Especially good. The armchair was soft and tidy, and a foot rest was placed in front of it so Gajeel can prop up his tired feet if he wants to. Just one more thing was left for Natsu. He took of his clothes and put them in a closet then he sat buck naked in front of the door and waited.

After a while the lock turned and clicked open. The door handle was pulled down and the door openend. In the door frame finally stood Gajeel shouting: „Oi, Natsu, I’m Ho-“ He didn’t get to finish since Natsu was already bent over his boots kissing them all over: „Welcome home Sir, I was waiting anxiously for your arrival!“ Gajeel knew immediately what he wanted, smirked slyly, and played along.  
Ignoring Natsu, he made his way into their home, his heavy boots stomping all over the floor. Quickly Gajeel noticed the armchair with the foot rest and walked there with heavy steps. He threw himself in the Chair but planted his feet firmly on the ground. „I had a fucking rough week and I didn’t even have time to wash myself properly. Now I want to relax and get cleaned at the same time. Move your ass over here and start by licking the dirt of my boots, bitch! They are way to dirty for me to put my feet up.“ Natsu hurried and crawled all the way to Gajeel’s Armchair and kneeled beside his dirty boots. He bent over and kissed the tops, then the sides. „Come on! With kissing I’ll be sitting here another fucking week. Fucking lick ‘em clean and enjoy the fucking taste, bitch“ He lifted one of his boots up, put it under Natsu’s chin, lifted that up and put his sole right on top of Natsu’s face. Natsu used his hands to get a hold of the heavy boot and started licking all over the sole and inside the cracks, getting the dirt out of it and all over his tongue relishing the taste. „Yeah, get your tongue in there, remove every speck of dirt there is. You look so pathetic eating another man’s dirt like a cheap whore.“ He grabbed a bushel of the pinkette’s hair and made him face him. He leaned closer and looked him in the eyes: „You like that, right?“ He said menancingly and gripped tighter. He didn’t even wait for an answer. He spat across the pinkette’s face, let go of his hair and put his boot back in place. „Continue“ was all he said. Natsu had a raging hard-on but he knew that he couldn’t touch himself right now so he resumed licking Gajeel’s boot clean. When the sole was nice and shiny, he let go of the boot and lifted the other one up, but Gajeel pushed the clean boot over Natsu’s head, pinning him on the floor. He lay his other boot sideways so Natsu had to clean it while being pinned down. His tongue barely reaching the sole he really had to struggle, to even touch it. Gajeel made fun out of it by moving his boot just a little bit out of the way and applying a little bit more force on the boot pinning Natsu down just to see him struggle even more to get to the boot. „Oh my how eager you are“ Gajeel laughed out loudly. He was getting hard watching Natsu struggle and eating his dirt. He reached in his pants to fondle himself casually. After a while Gajeel laid the boot right in front of Natsu so he had no trouble cleaning it. He licked it with all his pent up frustration from before almost like a thirsty dog drinking from a water bowl.

Gajeel looked at the boots, carefully searching for any sign of dirt but he didn’t found any. „Good job, bitch. You’ve earned a reward.“ He put his boot covered feet on the foot rest. „You may take ‘em off and start sniffing my feet.“ Natsu didn’t wait long: „With pleasure, Sir“ was all he said as he hastely move toward the end of the foot rest. Sitting right in front of the boots he admired their size. Size 15s right in front of him. With shaking fingers he grabbed the heel and hem of the boot and carefully pulled it off.  
The smell was already intense and Natsu didn’t even put his nose anywere near the boot or foot. Natsu held the boot slowly under his nose and then pressed his face inside it. He was in heaven, never did he smell something as strong and murky has the inside of Gajeel‘s boot. Even though he couldn’t see inside he knew how much the cloth was worn out and how his feet made permanent inprints. It was still warm and wet. Natsu closed his eyes for a moment to fully soak up all of the stink until Gajeel made a coughing nose and wiggled with his freed toes. The pinkette stuck his nose inbetween the toes of Gajeel’s socked feet where the smell is the strongest. As the inside of the boot the in-betweens of the toes were wet and warm as well. The wetness of the sock left some sweat stains on Natsu’s face. He took deep whiffs while moving up and down the entire size 15 foot. It was clear that Gajeel wore and hasn’t washed those socks for days. Gajeel pinched and trapped the pinkette’s nose with his big and the adjacent toe. „The other one.“ Gajeel said plainly but in a serious manner. Natsu nodded and got to work. He removed the boot like the other one and followed the same procedure sniffing the insides and the whole socked foot. It was pure bliss. Gajeel roughly shoved both of his socked feet in Natsu’s face blocking him off from air leaving him only with his funky smell. „Yeah, smell those dogs, finally free after such a long week.“ Gajeel groaned while still fondling his junk. „Take off my socks.“ Gajeel commanded. Natsu grabbed the hem of the left sock but before he could take them off Gajeel leaned over, pulled him by the hair, spat across his face and yelled: „Who do you think you are?! Use your fucking teeths and yank them off, bitch.“ „I’m terribly sorry, Sir“ apologized Natsu. While Natsu was apologizing Gajeel took the chance to spit him in his mouth and shove him back to work.

  
Carefully Natsu tucked his teeths under the hem of one sock and pulled hard to get it to move down his ankle and up his foot to finally get it off. It required some hard work but eventually he succeded granting him a sight to behold. Gajeel’s full size 5 foot standing proud before his eyes. The foot was shiny glistening with sweat, some lint from his sock sticked on his sole. The flesh of his sole looked tender due to all that sweat but still it had its rough spots. Natsu couldn’t wait to get his tongue on this mouth watering foot but still he had to carry on removing the other sock. Full of joy he got to the second sock and put his teeth to good use. He removed the second sock far quicker then the first one. Gajeel’s other foot was just as magnificent as his first foot and Natsu took a moment to get a good look at them. „Like what you see? You’ll have a chance to get to know them quite personally“ Gajeel said cockily „Lay on the floor right in front of me“ he commanded so Natsu did just that. As soon as Natsu laid there Gajeel covered his face with his huge feet. He smired them around Natsu’s face while the pinkette was sticking his tongue out to get a taste of them. The taste was so salty Natsu felt his mouth dry up but on the other hand just the thought of tasting Gajeel’s big feet let his mouth water so he can fully envelop his feet with a heavy coat of saliva. He licked every lint of Gajeel’s feet off to completely clean them for him. The smell was so intense Natsu started leaking pre like crazy. He couldn’t imagine living without that smell, the mixtute of musk and rich cheesiness was intoxicating. Everyone who’s exposed to such a strong manly smell had no other choice than to surrender. Gajeel tapped Natsu’s lips with his big toe granting him entry as soon as Natsu seperated them. He stuck his long and big toes inside Natsu’s mouth. At first it was just the big toe but toe after toe was added until all five of them very inside his mouth. Natsu sucked hard on them like a baby on a pacifier creating a vacuum inside his mouth that was from top to bottom filled with toes and toe jam. Natsu licked in between the toast to get every single bit of grimy substance. In the meantime Gajeel placed his other foot on Natsu’s dick applying force and moving it slowly up and down. Natsu shivered. „Gnnh“ Natsu groaned as Gajeel thrusted his foot in and out of Natsu’s mouth while his tongue was swirling around trying to touch every single area of Gajeel’s foot. Soon it was to much for Natsu and the foot rubbing up and down his shaft sent him over the edge. A few spurts of cum splattered all around Gajeel’s foot. „Oi, you made my fucking foot dirty instead of cleaning it! Did I give you fucking permission for that?! Fucking clean it, bitch“ Gajeel shouted angry. He released his foot from Natsu’s mouth while placing his cum covered foot over Natsu’s mouth. Natsu started licking his own cum off Gajeel’s foot thinking that the salty liquid made a great addition to the over all taste of a sweaty foot. While he licked his own essence off he nibbled on the rough spots of the arch and heel tasting dead, sweaty skin.

„That’s enough, my feet got a good bath. Now come and sit here“ Gajeel patted his lap, the tent in his pants was very prominent, while removing his shirt.  
Natsu did as he was told, sitting on his lap facing the iron dragon slayer. He could see Gajeel’s glistening upper body and his calm and slowly rising and sinking chest. Gajeel’s muscles may have grown bigger during that week of fighting all those smaller dark guilds. Natsu touched his pecks carefully moving them in circles but avoiding the slightly darker colored, sensitive nipples. „Mhhm“ Gajeel moaned, obviously enjoying the treatment. Natsu went lower to touch his chiseled abs. Such a strong defined six pack had Gajeel. Moving his eyes a little bit lower Natsu saw Gajeel’s tent and a small treasure trail of hair leading down into his pants. Natsu began to tenderly lick Gajeel’s six pack moving completly over all the mountains and valleys of skin. Slowly his tongue moved upwards again between his pecks. There was a rich collection of sweat that Natsu lapped up while the huge muscular pecks squeezed his tongue. Gajeel lowered an arm flexing a bit to show of his gigantic biceps. As soon as Natsu was finished with the pecks he moved towards the biceps wrapping his hand around and squeezing it. Gajeel’s biceps was as hard as iron. The pinkette began to kiss it all over while his other hand traveled all the way to Gajeel’s nipple so he can rub his thumb over it while worshipping his biceps much to Gajeel’s pleasure. He on the other hand cupped Natsu’s ass cheeks with both of his hand massaging them. After a while Natsu was satisfied with one side so he changed directions and gave his attention towards the other biceps. Natsu’s other hand now traveled toward the previously unattended nipple rubbing his thumb all over it. Soon Natsu grew a bit bolder kissing and licking his way up the arm towards Gajeel’s armpit. He knew immediately what Natsu wanted and he did not hesitate one second to give him what they both wanted so he lifted up his arm and put it behind his head revealing a nice pit with completely sweat stained black hair and a strong odor which showed: he did not use anything to eliminate the smell all week long.  
In the blink of an eye Natsu stuck his nose inside the black bush moving it along the grimy skin. The odor was so rich, murky and earthy that it just screamed manliness. The pit overall was very warm and damp so Natsu’s face got quite hot, not that he minded as the fire dragon slayer. His tongue slid around the skin through the forrest of black hair. Some hair was so sticky that it sticked right on the inside of his mouth almost impossible to remove but Natsu didn’t care. He kept licking and swirling his tongue around the pit, sniffing like crazy, while pulling on the hair with his teeth a little bit. Gajeel lowered his arm to get Natsu inside a headlock which pulled him even further in. Natsu coated the entire area with saliva enjoying the strong flavor of unwashed manly pits. Soon Gajeel eased uo on the headlock allowing Natsu to move unto the other pit. The smell of the unlicked pit still got him into a daze. He not only sniffed but completely breathed in all the intoxicating stink. If this was the last thing Natsu could ever smell he would be happy. Lapping like crazy Natsu managed to enjoy every single drop of sweat produced under the pit ever. He twisted and turned the hair inside his mouth so much that it almost looked braided.

Suddenly Gajeel grabbed Natsu’s hair and yanked him away from his pit. Natsu squealed a bit from the sudden pain and soon he was spat on by Gajeel. „Now we’re getting to fun part.“ Gajeel said with a devilish smirk while he pointed towards his tenting pants. „Kneel in front of me. I think you know what you have to do now, hoe. But I think all the sweat has made your mouth run a bit dry, hasn’t it? Allow me to help a bit. Open wide, bitch“ Gajeel commanded so Natsu complied and opened his mouth. Gajeel grabbed his head and spat inside Natsu’s mouth repeatedly until he was sure that Natsu’s mouth was completely filled with the Iron Dragon Slayer’s spit and there was now trace of Natsu’s own saliva. Natsu climbed down Gajeel’s lap and kneeled right in front of him. Gajeel spread his legs a little bit further giving Natsu more access to his trapped member. Now Natsu was on eye level with Gajeel’s cloth covered iron rod. Even though it was still inside his pants it was massive. With trembling fingers he reached for the pants and pulled them down carefully. Gajeel had to lift up his hips halfway so Natsu could slide the pants over his butt. Gajeel moved his legs a little bit and tossed the pants inside leaving him only in his underwear: simple black boxers made out of cotton. Natsu stared at them and noticed some stains in the frontal area. Gajeel coughed, pointing towards the boxers. Even more nervous than before he slid his hands under them. He grabbed them and slid them off easily with a bit of Gajeel’s help. Now he held the black cloth in his hands. He brought it to his face and smelled the area where Gajeel’s cock had been all this time. It smelled like musk, balls, piss and precum stains. Natsu licked over those stains tasting the strong flavor of dryed up piss. Natsu thought that it would be so weird for any normal person to witness but for Natsu and his especially sensitive dragon nose it was the best thing ever. To smell someones most private smells showed absolute devotion and Natsu was willing to offer it to his love.

After he was done sniffing Gajeel’s piss stains he threw the boxers in the corner of the room and set his eyes on Gajeel’s now freed member which stood up proudly with a size of almost 9 by 6 inches. He was huge and Natsu was always delighted to see him.  
Instinctevly Natsu went for the 2 heavy balls lying hidden under a bit of hair. They filled out Natsu’s hand completely while he fondled them. He gave them both a kiss and proceeded to suck one right inside his mouth to let his tongue play with them. He circled his tongue around the ball and tugged lightly on his ball sack with his teeths while lazily stroking Gajeel’s immense shaft. Pulling away from Gajeel’s crotch he released the ball bith a nice wet plop sound while shifting his focus on the other one, sucking it in immediately. Soon one ball wasn’t enough and he opened his mouth further to guide the other ball inside. Now Natsu sucked on Gajeel’s whole ballsack, massaging his hairy balls in a circular pattern. Noticing Gajeel’s pre running over his hand, Natsu decided it was time for the main course. He let go of the appetizer and licked straight up from ballsack to shaft. He licked around the circular base and went up and down not yet touching the dark glistening head. Natsu wanted to see how long he could tease Gajeel. Turns out it wasn’t for too long since Gajeel started to pull on Natsu’s hair and slap his face with his heavy dick a few times. „Ya dumb whore, you’re supposed to suck and fucking choke on it and not tease me like a little fag!“ Gajeel traced Natsu’s lips with the head of his dick leaving trails of salty precum behind until he thrusted his mouth opening and filling his mouth with a huge load of dick. Natsu was really glad that he sucked Gajeel’s cock so often that his mouth was used to it by now. It could’ve hurt since his dick was thicker than a drinking can. Gajeel held his hands firmly behind Natsu’s head thrusting his dick in and out but not all the way to the base. Gajeel stopped moving and slowly added more inches in Natsu’s mouth. Natsu could sense nothing but the taste of salty pre and the sensation of sweaty dick skin pressing against the tongue really rubbing the pre on it. Now a bit impatiently he shoved more inches inside making Natsu gag a little bit. Gajeel stopped for a moment to let Natsu adjust a little bit and let him breath through his nose. Few seconds later he resumed while Natsu leaned a bit forward to better line his throat up with Gajeel’s cock so he could deep throat him more easily. Hitting the back of Natsu’s throat, Gajeel grunted and loosened his grip on the pinkette’s hair. At the same time Natsu’s nose reached Gajeel’s black pubes granting him a sensation of more sweat and even muskier odor than before. Gajeel’s pubes tickled Natsu’s nose a little bit everytime he took a whiff. Suddenly Natsu was pulled up and out of his familiar forrest. His blick met Gajeel’s who had to smirk while watching the Fire Dragonslayer’s mouth around his cockhead and his pleading gaze to get the full package back again. Gajeel complied yanking Natsu forcefully down and ramming his shaft inside his throat as a whole. This earned him a gag and a wet sound from Natsu. These noises sounded like musik in Gajeel’s ears and he was one hell of a composer and musician, the whole guild knew this especially well. But what they didn’t know was that his favorite instrument wasn’t the guitar but Natsu. He closed his eyes and yanked Natsu up and down thrusting in and out of Natsu’s mouth. His heavy balls slapped against his chin at such an incredible speed while Natsu breathed through his nose everytime Gajeel was completely inside his mouth so he can experience the full package: thick and huge cock fucking his throat sore and the musky sweaty smell of a hardworking man. Occasionally he would hum around Gajeel’s whole length sending vibrations through his whole body, making Gajeel moan deeply. As Gajeel drew closer to climaxing he picked up the pace even faster thus turning Natsu into a hot gagging mess. „Yeah, choke on that fucking dick, bitch. Take the whole cock and -FUCK“ Gajeel shouted as he thrusted his entire length into Natsu’s mouth and throat one final time, holding his head down on his crotch so he can bury his cock even further in the back of his throat. Gajeel’s huge dick began to spasm and shoot load after load down Natsu’s throat. After four king sizes loads, he pulled back a little letting his cockhead rest on Natsu’s tongue. He let out two large loads coating Natsu’s tongue completely with potent and manly Iron Dragonslayer sperm. Natsu’s could taste nothing but hot cum. It tasted very salty and just a little bit like iron. Gajeel pulled out, his diclk still spasming as Natsu gulped down Gajeel’s rich cum. Gajeel shot two additional loads of cum painting Natsu’s face with shiny ropes of white cum.

  
Gajeel’s breathing got heavy and he had to smirk „Cum really suits you. You should wear it more often!“ he had to chuckle. „Come with me, bitch“ Gajeel stood up, grabbed his clothes and went inside the bedroom. Natsu stood up as well and followed Gajeel close behind. „ON ALL 4 LIKE A FILTHY ANIMAL“ Gajeel shouted. Natsu immediately fell on his knees and arms and walked like an animal inside the bedroom. Gajeel searched for something inside the drawer. „On the bed, know! Ass up like a bitch in heat, got it?!“ He said condescendingly. Natsu obeyedy climbing up on the bed and held his ass up high in the air, facing Gajeel. Gajeel seemed to have found what he wanted and took it out of the drawer. It was a bottle of lube. He smired some on his fingers and pressed out some huge drops right on Natsu’s exposed asshole. He rubbed it around while his slicked up fingers entert Natsu’s ass quite forcefully. Natsu whimpered but Gajeel kept on adding fingers, until three were inside and forcefully scissored and thrusted them in and out. „Aaaah- Aaah- Fuck“ Natsu whimpered louder. Natsu’s noises annoyed Gajeel very much, so he grabbed one of his filthy socks and forced them inside Natsu’s mouth to muffle his sounds. It worked, Natsu’s sounds were more quiet as the stinky damb sock blocked them from coming out. In the meantime Gajeel continued to finger fuck Natsu’s ass until he was satisfied. He bathed his whole dick in lube and positioned himself. He aligned his huged cock with Natsu’s wide pink hole and thrusted in all at once. Natsu screamed and tears started to swell up in his eyes. But Gajeel knew that he could continue since he and Natsu had an angreement: if it was too much for Natsu and he was gagged then he should bang his fist against the wall until he stopped. Natsu loved the pain of Gajeel’s huge dick thrusting in and out of his barely prepared asshole. While Gajeel continued to ram inside Natsu like a piston, he pressed his head inside one of his huge boots. The foul smell entered Natsu’s nose and together with the beast like fucking he was in trance. He couldn’t think straight anymore and let his instincts take over. He sniffed the boot like crazy and the continuous hitting of his g-spot sent Natsu over the edge. He came on the bedsheets in many spurts. Gajeel grunted like an animal and his cock tensed up. Natsu felt that he was closed and pressed down hard to squeeze Gajeels dick. Gajeel roared like a dragon and pumped his whole load inside of Natsu’s ass. It was so much, that some of it leaked out of his ass and stained the bedsheet. Totally spent, he collapsed on Natsu pinning him under his huge muscled body. He threw away the boot and put the sock out of Natsu’s mouth and kissed him passionately. „I really missed you over the week, baby“ he said calmly. Natsu panted heavily but answered whispering: „I love you Gajeel“ and kissed him back. Both very totally exhausted and fell asleep on top of each other while Gajeel was still inside him but they didn’t care. They only wanted to be near each other for the moment.

 


End file.
